1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing the bark from logs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In preparation of logs for use as posts, poles, logs for log cabins or pulp, is necessary to remove the bark from the outer surface of the log. Various devices have been suggested for performing this task. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,670, issued June 22, 1954 to Prentice, shows a log barking apparatus comprising a rotary cutter head covered by a hood and secured to a shaft which extends longitudinally of the log to be barked. A pair of shoes are mounted at each end of the rotary cutter head and can be moved relatively thereto for minutely adjusting the depth of cut of the cutter head. The cutter head is rotated by a power device while the log is both rotated and moved longitudinally to insure removal of all bark therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,121, issued Oct. 27, 1964 to Wallman et al. shows a bark removing attachment preferably for portable chain saws. The attachment comprises a rotary cutter having axially extending blades, the radius of cut of which increase in the direction toward the ends of the cutter.